


It's Halloween, not Valentine's Day

by rangerofdiscord



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Church Family, Halloween, Happy Church Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, quick Halloween themed drabble I did since it's Halloween and everyone needs happy Church family in their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Halloween, not Valentine's Day

“Can you explain to me again _why_ you're going as a robot if you hate technology?” Leonard's arms were crossed as he stood in the middle of the hallway. Books were stacked around him, and his button up shirt was disheveled and no longer stuffed in his pants like it normally was. 

Standing in front of him, Allison grinned and shifted the toddler in her arms. “Because, Leonerd, Halloween is supposed to be scary. And there is nothing scarier than turning into a robot.” Granted, her outfit was less “scary” and more “sexy”, but even in the 26 th Century woman's costumes were still more sexualized than naught.

“I can think of a few scarier things.” Sighing, he ran a hand over his face and for a minute Allison felt bad for him. It was Halloween night, and it was supposed to their first Halloween as a family. However, two professors had sprung surprise essay's on him the other day. Essay's due the very next day. It was unfair, and she had offered to stay in with him but he had insisted that she go with Carolina.

So she had quickly gone to the nearest costume store, picking out a cheap random costume for herself and Carolina. Her outfit was a very revealing dress that had stereotypical robot bits on it, while their daughter wore a military outfit. Leo had frowned a bit at that, but hadn't pushed it too much which she was grateful of.

They both hated major aspects of each others lives. She hated technology, hated the way it dominated their world. In truth, she had seen first-hand the benefits of the advanced technology. Without it, she'd be dead. But there was still an innate fear in her, a loathing towards anything unnatural.

And Leonard hated the military. He hated fighting, he hated wars and violence. If it were up to him she wouldn't be reenlisting after the holidays. But it wasn't up to him. It was her decision. And they both knew they needed the money. Finding a job that allowed her to raise a child and pay for her husbands tuition wasn't exactly easy to do with just a GED. But she did her best, and neither complained too much.

“How long will you be out?” Leonard asked, and Allison shrugged, turning to smile at her daughter. The young girl's blonde hair was clipped back with a barrette, and she was watching both of her parents with a look of wary curiosity.

“When this kid starts crying or gets grumpy, then we'll turn around. We should stick to the neighborhood.” She brushed some of the pale blonde locks out of her daughters face before looking back at Leo. “Sound good?”

He smiles as well. “Of course. I'm sure she'll be more than safe with you.”

Snorting, Allison rolled her eyes and leaned down to grab the small plastic pumpkin that would hold Carolina's candy. “Damn right she will. Isn't that right, sweetie?”

“Yeah!” Came the enthusiastic reply from the little girl. Both parents shared a happy look and Allison crossed the room to kiss Leonard's cheek.

"We'll be back. Have fun writing an essay on the appropriate way to treat AI.” Leonard rolled his eyes, and she just grinned. Carolina took her plastic pumpkin from her mother's hand and began swinging it as they walked to the door.

“You two have fun as well, don't stay out too late.” He hummed, and Allison could hear him make his way back to his makeshift office. Glancing down at their young daughter, she grinned upon seeing the pure excitement on the toddlers face.

Outside the air was much warmer, albeit a bit heavier thanks to the humidity. Suddenly Allison was grateful that she had chosen to wear a more revealing outfit, she was already starting to feel a bit hot. At least the sun was going down, that would cool the neighborhood off significantly.

“Mama, down!” Carolina started wiggling in her mother's arms and sighing, she set the three year old down.

“There. Now hold Mama's hand.” Pouting a bit, the girl gave in and reached up to take her mother's calloused hand.

“Rough.” She complained, and Allison rolled her eyes but still smiled.

“It builds character. C'mon, now. I want some candy.”

 

After about half an hour, Carolina began complaining about the weight of her candy pail. And also began complaining about how her feet hurt. Meaning that Allison had to carry both the little girl and her heavy pumpkin. At least they had gotten plenty of peanut butter cups.

“Mama.” The young girl buried her head in her mother's shoulder, yawning. “I want Papa.”

“Papa's at home.” Yawning was generally the sign that it was time to go home. Besides, Allison was missing Leonard as well. Halloween just wasn't as fun without anyone to laugh with her over all the over-the-top decorations. Really, who needed a holographic pumpkin _and_ a blow up pumpkin? “Are you ready to go home?”

The girl stayed silent, debating the pros and cons of going back home before she said quietly, “Yeah.” At least they hadn't gotten that far. Readjusting Carolina, Allison turned around and walked back the way they came. Home was only two blocks away, which she was grateful of.

“Did you at least have fun, baby girl?” She asked as they passed by the holographic _and_ blow up pumpkin house. Kids scampered up the lawn to the house in their varying costumes, weary parents standing back to watch.

“Wanna do this every year.” There was another yawn, and she smiled.

“Next year we'll get Papa out here with us. He can be dressed as the scariest monster there ever was.”

“Wha's tha?”

"A professor.” She smirked, but sighed when Carolina didn't get it. Leonard would have at least given her a cute glare. And maybe even a pout.

The walk back was mainly quiet, Carolina was too tired to ooh and awe over all the decorations, in fact Allison was surprised that she wasn't snoring as they walked back.

Their house wasn't that hard to tell apart from the other houses on the block, the decorations were quite comparatively pathetic. A few faux spider webs here and there, glittery orange pumpkins on the windows and three terribly done lit up pumpkins on the porch. At least the porch light was on, meaning Leonard was passing out candy. Looks like their pumpkins might be saved this year.

 “Lina, sweetie.” She shook her daughter gently, seeing if she was awake. The toddler turned her bright green eyes up to her mother and yawned. “Wanna trick or treat at one last house?” It hadn't dawned on the young girl yet that they were home.

“Mmkay.” There was another yawn, and Allison smiled as she went up to the door and pressed on the button. She heard it ring throughout the house, and heard the accompanying groan as Leonard got up to pass out candy.

“Trick or treat!” Allison and Carolina sang happily when he opened the door. His face went from tired to happy in a second, and he grinned as the little girl in Allison's arms suddenly squealed in delight and demanded to be held by her father.

“You're back early.” He commented as she stepped inside, setting the plastic pumpkin down and pulling her hair out of it's ponytail.

“Lina missed you.” She hummed, turning to kiss his cheek.

“As did you.” There was a bit of a smug look on his face and she rolled her eyes, heading into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

“Did you know that the Robinsons have a holographic _and_ a blow up pumpkin? That's entirely unnecessary.” Leonard snorted, following her into the kitchen and setting Carolina down.

“You didn't say anything to them, did you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and she shook her head.

“Nah. Wanted to though.” Leaning on the counter, she set the glass down as he moved to kiss her again. “Halloween isn't fun without you laughing at my jokes.” Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he laughed.

“Poor Carolina. I can't imagine how many terrible jokes she must've put up with tonight.”

“Had you been there you would have counted each and every single one.” She smirked. He rolled his eyes and pulled away.

“I have to continue working on my essay, but in a while I can sit down and watch some scary movie with you, if you'd like.” Her face softened a bit at that, and she moved to cup his cheek before kissing it, rough beard and all.

“I'll put Carolina to sleep and make us some popcorn.” Allison hummed, pushing off from the counter to pick up the sleepy toddler in her arms. “Just tell me when you're ready.”

Leonard was already heading back to his makeshift office, but he turned and smiled at her. “Of course. And Allison?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“Don't get all romantic with me now, Leonerd.” Grinning, she winked at him. “It's Halloween, not Valentine's Day after all.”

 


End file.
